Desolate
by Admired
Summary: He upheld his promise to the end, yet he couldn't keep it. Now, with his friends long gone, Naruto must endure life alone. The roads ahead aren't paved with good intentions. With no food, no family, no friends, nothing... a man can only stay sane for so long. Will this be the untimely death of our young hero? [Warning: Manga spoilers are within!]


Desolate

I do not own Naruto, nor will I have the pleasure to.

Chapter 1: The Birth

[~]

Owls fly overhead - no sway of the trees, no sway of the flowers. Lights burn throughout the desolate land as flames stand in place. Uneven ground - the instant notice of a once battle. Life no longer exist in a 10 mile radius. Life no longer exist in a 20 mile radius, a 30, 40, 60, 100, 1000... Life exist no where. What was once a steady promise turns to a dusty remedy. What was thought to be owls now fade into memories of a trademark of life. This is _desolation_.

[~]

_Hours before…_

Leaves twirl between the two men, slowly flowing out of their way. What kept them at bay has now flourished into an open gate. The slightest muscle twitch from the two signify the beginning of the end - the turn of the tables - the promise, or the broken. What lies ahead is determined between the violence, the clash of the light and midnight dark hearts.

His foot disappears inside the others body - the other is more fortunate. The man's hand grasp's the others leg, twirling him to the side with an abrupt fury of strength. Said body crashes against the floor, bouncing from the force. "Is this what I can expect from a _man _who upholds his promises? You are as a child."

The _child _lays restless on the floor, breathing heavily between choked breaths of tears. "Shut up! You will become as all have who hurt my friends!" He rushes up, running towards the man with the scarred face. He is pushed by an invisible force, flipping backwards towards the bed of dirt that will become his final resting place.

"You see, Naruto Uzumaki…" The man began, walking towards Naruto, "I did not _hurt _your friends."

Naruto turned his body over, his bottom on the ground, holding his right forearm with one hand. "You bastard…"

"I merely _killed _them." The man finished, instantly on his guard as he leaned backwards from the flurry of punches sent his way.

"I want to kill you!" Naruto screamed, crying his dying heart out, not faulting from his handicapped balance and delayed attacks. "Obito!"

Obito looked at his opponent with desire in his eyes, a quick sense of 'he is like me' flew through his mind, but he instantly buried it. This child is weak, he is strong.

_I am God_.

[~]

_Present time…_

A desolate land, or once was desolate. The fire formed with the atmosphere, the composition of love formed in the air, and blissful rain fell among the Earth. A vision of hope sprouted from the ground; a hand. A calloused, elder hand, but with a young spirit and heart. Underneath immense rubble… underneath immense destroyed hope… underneath immense demise of the heart and mind; a forearm busted through. Through struggle, pain, and regret of the past, a shoulder became visible, along with blonde, unkempt hair. A face rose, rain pattering against it, trailing wet dirt down the closed eye lids. After his rough path to the surface of the Earth once again, he was reborn. He became the only person left… he became the messenger… he became the _God_. The one who could now only love himself and the others of his past. He became _desolate._

[~]

Authors notice:

Hello readers. Among hearing Kyle Landry's 2012 New Years special of Dearly Beloved [a Kingdom Hearts piano composition], I became instantly bombarded with ideas for a storyline. So now, I bring to you Desolate. Keep in mind, this is just an intro to the realm of what I'm about to create. Please, do not expect a sad ending, nor expect a happy one. Expect mutual, or maybe I'm lying? Journey with me on this path of what we call loneliness, though to the highest level. Where insanity forms, where depression forms, where the only decision is to think about the good things, the bad things, and the regrets. This is _Desolate._

_There will be more chapters._

[~]


End file.
